School Drama
by justmesg
Summary: Booth and Bones have their hands full as bodies start showing up at the local school.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine unfortunately.

A/N: This will be a case fic for anyone who is curious and I haven't decided if it will B/B yet… oh yeah I guess this is before the season 3 finale cause Zach will be in it…

* * *

As Brennan and Booth began their drive to the crime scene there was an easy silence in the car. Both were preoccupied with going over what they had already found out about their victim. The body was found in a small patch of woods near Hover High School, by a group of teens that where there with their biology class.

"How many people found the body?" Brennan wondered as they pulled into the schools parking lot. She shut her door to the SUV just in enough time to see Booth reaching for her kit in his trunk. "You know I'm not an invalid Booth. I can get that myself; Stupid Alpha-male tendencies."

"I know you can Bones I just thought it would be faster if I grabbed it, and I know how you like to get to the crime scene before anyone can disturb it." Hopefully that would be logical enough for her to let it go Booth thought. He was in no mood to get into it with her at the moment about alpha-male tendencies he may or may not have. He had to fight off a chuckle though as she grabbed the case from his hand."They were 3 kids by the way Bones." He stated, finally answering her previous question.

"Kids!" she did not like the sound of that. Kids would touch stuff; they would compromise her crime scene. "How old are we talking about here?"

"Not that young Bones we are at a high school for Pete's sake." Booth exclaimed surprised she did not pick up on that fact herself.

"That doesn't mean anything Booth; you can not just assume that every kid in high school is the same age. I mean take Zach for example, or is this your 'gut' talking? And who the heck is Pete and how is he involved in the case." Sometimes she just could not believe she worked so well with someone so irrational.

"Forget it Bones, 'for Pete's sake' is just a saying and the kids were two 17 year olds, and an 18 year old." He couldn't help but smirk at the look on her face this time. Thankfully she looked away without seeing it because they had reached the body, or what was left of it.

"Definitely male, Caucasian, 35-40 years old," Brennan stated at first glance.

"You can get all of that from the little bit of flesh that's left. You really are as good as they say."

Brennan and Booth's gaze snapped up at the sound of the intruding voice. There they met a woman of about 27 in a white lab coat looking admiringly at them. "Actually that is despite the flesh and you are?" Brennan stated starting to wonder if local law enforcement knew how to keep people out of a crime scene.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Miss Henderson; I'm the biology teacher whose class found the body. You can call me Judy." At this the woman held out a hand to shake. Brennan only briefly acknowledged the intruders gesture by holding up her gloved hands in a way of offering an excuse for not shaking hands. Her eyes where back on the body in a moment never catching the woman sheepishly pulling her hand back in defeat.

"There's what looks like cut marks on the C4 and C3 vertebrae Booth." Brennan said as she squinted close. "I won't be sure what from or if it was the cause of death till we get the remains back to the Jeffersonian though."

"Alright guys you heard the lady pack it up and ship it out." Booth stated to the agents that had been standing around watching the pair work their magic.

--

After arriving back at the Jeffersonian the squints began the task of identifying the remains. "Hogins this ones a little fleshier then normal so collect all the samples you need first then Zack clean the Bones for me. Start with the skull so we can get it to Angela." Brennan began to delegate responsibilities. She knew she didn't have to anymore but it had just become habit for her.

"Bones I think we have an ID. I got dental records for you to confirm with." Booth bellowed as he made his way through the lab.

"What do you mean an ID? We haven't done anything yet, or is your gut providing names now also." Brennan always enjoyed when she got the occasional joke in at Booths expense. The opportunities didn't present themselves as often as she would have liked.

"Ha, ha, Bones. No, it wasn't my gut, it was that fact that one of the teachers matching your description isn't accounted for. No one has seen him since Friday and he wasn't there for his last class of the day and apparently that's very uncharacteristic of him." Booth said while swiping himself in and handing the file over to Brennen.

"Your missing teacher wasn't a chemistry teacher was he?" Hogins inquired from his work station off to the side. As he looked at Booth he saw him nod his head. "Well it's even more of a chance this is him. After running through a piece of material found at the scene I'm getting more spikes then Chrysanthemums have color." Wincing at Booths _I'm going to shoot you look_ he decide to change his wording just a bit. "I'm getting chemical readings of all sorts of types from his clothes."

"Thanks Hogins" Booth replied with a tone laced with sarcasm.

"Booth, I'm comfortable saying this is Mr. Jayman." Brennan stated drawing the eyes of everyone on the case. "The dental records are a match."

"Now we just have to figure out who did it and how they did." Booth stated looking on at the bones before them.

* * *

A/N: reviews would be helpful so I know if I should continue. thanks


	2. Chapter 2

"First stop the principal's office" Booth said with a shudder while walking down the halls of the high school.

"I don't get it why did you sound scared when you said that." Brennan wondered while glancing into the passing class rooms.

"Come on Bones, getting sent to the principal's office is the number one fear of almost any student."

"Almost implies not all, therefore making it reasonable that I could be one of the few not scared and would then need it explained." Brennan continued with her matter of fact tone as she veered off into a nearby classroom with an open door.

"Bones! What are you doing?" Booth hissed while following her into the classroom with a very scary thought going though his head. Just why, oh why, did Bones have that stubborn look on her face.

"Excuse me sir, but shouldn't you be teaching these kids the correct way to do things?" Brennan was directing her stubborn look right at the teacher before her; who happened to be in the middle of a science lecture about bones.

"Who are you and what am I supposedly doing wrong?" The equally stubborn teacher said. "I've been teaching this class for several years and never had a problem." He added.

"Well then you've been teaching it wrong for several years." At this the class began to laugh. After all, it wasn't everyday a teacher gets ridiculed in front of them let alone Mr. Wickabee, the oldest most arrogant teacher at the school. Brennan crossed the room the rest of the way to the plastic skeleton being used as a visual aid and promptly removed the arms.

"Hey! You can't do that! He's school property." Mr. Wickabee shouted at Brennan.

"Hey Bones, what are you doing to the bones?" Booth finally spoke up, waking fully from the daze of astonishment that had a hold on him.

"I'm fixing it. The arms are in the wrong place." Brennan stated as if it was a well known fact instead of something that just she knew. "And it's a she, by the way."

"That's it, I'm calling the police. This is trespassing and destruction of school property. Not to mention the fact that your probably drunk off your ass if you think you can tell the difference between the arms let alone if it's a male or female." The teacher proclaimed, heading towards the phone in the room.

"Whoa there teach." Booth took this as this as the right time to intervene before Bones went off on the man for calling her a drunk." First things first, no need to call the police. I'm FBI," he stated flashing his badge, "And she's with me. Second of all, she's Dr. Temperance Brennan, world known Forensic Anthropologist; if she says the bones are wrong then the bones are wrong."

"Thank you Booth." Brennan smirked, "although I don't need you to fight my battles for me."

"I wouldn't need to do a thing if you could stay focused long enough to get to the principal's office, Bones. I swear I can't take you anywhere." Booth was holding back a smile the whole time, knowing just what he needed to say to push her buttons and get her to focus off the grumpy old teacher and on him.

"Booth, you know I can focus better than most people. I'm fully dedicated to solving the case at hand." At this point, Brennan had her hands firmly planted on her hips. She wasn't about to lose this argument.

"Sure Bones, whatever you say. Now let's get out of here and let the teacher get back to his lessons." At this point, Booth had his hand on the small of Brennan's back and was leading her towards the door to get back to the hall.

"Umm, two doors down on your right." The teacher replied, still confused as to what just transpired in his classroom. Thoughts of FBI agents needing to see the principal, wrongly put together skeletons, and the possibility that he had just met the Dr. Brennan he was always reading about raced though his head. His only coherent thought was that he would have to come up with a new name for the skeleton, because Fred wasn't very feminine.

* * *

"How about I take the lead on this one, Bones?" Booth began while entering the office.

"Are you trying to imply that I wouldn't be able to handle talking to the principal of a high school, Booth?" Brennan questioned while crossing her arms to show her annoyance, not only with what was said to her but also the fact that Booth was holding the door open for her.

"I'm not implying anything, Bones"

"Bones? What, where? Don't tell me there's another body…" The jumpy secretary said as a panic rushed over her features.

"I'm sorry to startle you Miss. I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. We're here to speak with the principal, a Mr. Ratchel." Booth quickly explained to the panicking secretary.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Agent Booth, I've just been so jumpy lately ever since Mr. Jayman turned up dead, especially after he was threatened earlier that day." The secretary continued, putting on her best 'damsel in distress' act for the handsome agent. "The principal's office is right this way."

"Wait, what do you mean threatened?" Brennan quickly wondered. The resulting injuries to the victim could have resulted from a crime of passion. After all, there was an exuberant amount of force used.

"Oh, I'm not sure of the exact words that were used, because I don't buy into all that gossip, but supposedly Kimberly Satchun, the senior trying to make captain of the cheerleading squad was caught cheating and Mr. Jayman had proof that he was going to turn in, and that would have gotten her kicked off the squad. When he confronted her about it, she said she'd do anything to stay on the squad, and 

nothing, not even his dead body could do something about it and she'd make sure of that." The secretary spit out from memory, obviously more involved in gossip than she realized.

Booth looked over at Bones to see if she had the same thought as him, that Kimberly Satchun had just entered the top of their list of suspects.


End file.
